


More Than Just A Love Hotel!

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, Birthday Sex, Bondage, Dildos, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Knotting, Love Hotel, M/M, Moaning, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omegaverse, S&M, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Whipping, blowjob, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Kageyama was a strong independent male who loved to dominate, control, manipulate and pleasure his partnerHinata was a smaller male who loved to be dominated, controlled, manipulated and pleasured until he was screaming his partners name
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 5
Kudos: 294





	More Than Just A Love Hotel!

**Author's Note:**

> this was a one shot done for someone as they won it in a competition :D   
> I hope you like it and whoever reads it likes it too :D

Kageyama was an alpha, Hinata was an omega, they were both team mates, rivals, best friends, but more importantly; they were  each other's desired pleasure

Kageyama was a strong independent male who loved to dominate, control, manipulate and pleasure his partner

Hinata was a smaller male who loved to be dominated, controlled, manipulated and pleasured until he was screaming his partners name 

A match made in heaven is what this couple soon found out, and continued to find out as they explored their desires, kinks and sexual hobbies together 

Both were about to find out exactly what their extent would be as they approached a tall building in the middle of the  red-light district in Shinjuku

“Tobio, this was the surprise you were talking about?” 

Hinata looked to his mate as the alpha smirked up at the building 

“well, I have had a pay rise at the firm I’m working at and wanted to celebrate” 

“so, you chose a love hotel? We can just do this at home  ya know”

The omega stood confused as he turned back to look at the hotel in front of them 

“yes, but this isn't any normal love hotel. It's a hotel specifically for those who like to dabble in a little extra, if you catch my drift”

Kageyama turned to his mate with an endearing glare which made Hinata’s knees shake 

“I... I... know what you're saying but... h-how did you find this place?” 

“a  colleague at work told me about it not so long ago and my first thought was ‘I want to take  Shouyou there and fuck him so good. Over stimulate him until his slick is almost drowning the both of us’ so how about it? Let me ravish you until your crying my name”

Kageyama’s words were enough to catch Hinata in a vulnerable state of silence as he looked to the ground and nodded his head slightly. The alpha smirked and gripped his  mates hand tightly as he pulled him to the entrance and they made their way inside

As they approached  room 27 Hinata couldn’t help but groan and look at  Kageyama with a frown 

“you didn’t get a  promotion, did you? You just wanted an excuse to celebrate my birthday”

“ whaaaat ? No? Why would you think that? You already told me you didn’t want to do anything! Plus, it’s your birthday tomorrow not today”

Kageyama looked away from his mate as he placed the door card in its slot 

“oh yeah?  So, it’s just a coincidence to get a room with the age I’m turning next huh? Tell me Tobio, how long are we staying at this hotel?” 

“erm... well... until tomorrow--”

“Tobio!!”

“what?! Okay yes fine! I planned this for your birthday! I couldn’t help it okay? Plus, I’m your alpha, I’m allowed to do what I want for and  _ to _ you” 

The alpha half growled playfully 

“hmmm... say that again alpha”

Hinata breathed as he stepped almost slumped forward in to his mate 

“ah ah ah! Wait until were inside”

Kageyama smirked as he opened the door. Hinata’s eyes lit up with the  number of objects in the room 

Whips, chains, paddles, rope, and various toys hanging from the surrounding walls, followed by a bed in the corner with red silk sheets covering it. A sex swing in one corner, what looked like a hospital bed in the other, cuffs hanging from the ceiling and if all that wasn’t enough there was even a large bath tucked away at the back behind bars

The room was lightly lit by a dim red light that was also adjustable to those who were staying 

“Tobio I-”

“wait!”

Hinata was cut off as he was about to enter the room and look around properly 

“the moment you step  foot in to this room you will refer to me as Master, got it?” 

Kageyama growled. Hinata stood shocked but also turned on as he could already feel his slick begin to stain his boxers 

“ye-yes... Master”

The omega spoke as he stepped in to the room 

“I don’t understand why your still clothed. Strip.”

Kageyama ordered his mate and Hinata shook slightly before dropping his bag and removing his clothes quickly,  embarrassed to see the slick on his light blue boxers he quickly scrunched them up and shoved them in his bag

“you don’t need to hide  that; I can smell them from here”

The alpha bit his lip and looked his naked mate up and down seductively, Hinata blushed and held his arm across his stomach 

“ hmmmm now what to test out first I wonder”

Kageyama spoke deeply as he made a slow walk around the room brushing his hands over some of the objects 

“ oh, I know, lets loosen you up a bit and let out your inner masochist, shall we?”

The alpha walked over to his mate and placed his hand on the back of the omegas head as he lightly pushed him towards the cuffs hanging from the ceiling 

“hold up your arms”

“yes, Master”

Hinata spoke quietly as he raised his arms above his head, a small gasp left his lips as he felt the alphas strong grip roughly tightened the cuffs around each wrist 

The omega was now fully exposed, not knowing where to look as his arms where held tightly above his head. He could barely touch the floor which made his body swing from side to side ever so slightly 

“let’s make this a little more fun shall we”

Kageyama whispered in to Hinata’s ear making him shiver before everything went black as the alpha covered his eyes with a black silk blindfold 

“M-Master”

“don’t worry, I’ll take good care of you” 

The alpha chuckled as he made his way over to the many  many whips hanging on the wall. He hummed to himself as he had trouble picking from the bunch. Once he laid his eyes upon the horse tail whip and the  paddle, he was for sure going to pick them both

He made his way back over to his vulnerable mate and stroked his fingers up his bare spine making him shiver as he reached their bond mark, he squeezed his legs together and mumbled ‘Master’ under his breath.  Kageyama walked around to the front and saw that the omega was already fully erect, he licked his lips and wrapped his hand around the hardened member from underneath and began to stroke up and down his shaft slowly making Hinata gasp out a shakily hum as the cuffs above him rattled 

“I haven't even done anything yet and  you're already this hard” 

The alpha whispered close enough to Hinata’s ear that the omega could feel  Kageyama’s warm breath against him 

Kageyama released Hinata’s dick and made his way back round behind him 

“seeing as you figured out this was for your birthday, instead of birthday bumps  let's do birthday whips instead” 

The alpha growled as he quickly picked up the horse tail and whipped it over Hinata’s pale bare back    
“ah-uh s-some warning would have--”

Hinata was cut short as another strike was whipped across his back 

“don’t speak unless I give you permission”

Kageyama growled 

Hinata was shaking, but not in fear, far from it as the slick that trickled between his thighs proved

“25 more to go. Count for me”

The alpha ordered as he continued to whip his mate across the back over and over and over again, becoming erect himself as Hinata’s cries became more prominent the more his back got abused. Another sharp whip across the back and the omega gasped out without a number to follow as his body hung shaking 

“sorry, what  number was that  Shouyou ?”

Hinata mumbled to answer his mate but  Kageyama smirked as he walked around to the front of the omega who could not see him 

“I didn’t quite catch that”

“t-twenty f-four... Master”

Hinata spoke weakly and  Kageyama could see the pain through the blindfold 

“good boy. Last one and make sure I can hear you”

The alpha spoke but didn’t give Hinata much time to  register as  Kageyama swung his arm back and whipped the omega so hard across the back that it took the air right out of him as he yelped in pain 

“ah-hah- hnnn Twenty... t-twenty five” 

Hinata’s head flopped forward.  Kageyama smirked and placed the horse tail whip down on the side before making his way back to his mate and removed the blindfold 

“you did well, that gets you a little teasing”

Kageyama licked his lips as he removed his white work shirt and placed it on the side. He knelt down in front of the omega and instantly sucked on his erection starting with a few licks to the tip before he was fully submerging his  mates erection down his throat 

“ah! Uh-wait...  hnnn T-Tob... M-Master!” 

Hinata’s body shook with more pleasure. The sting from his now deeply red marked back and the tingle of his painfully hard manhood was making him feel like he was about to explode.  Kageyama closed his eyes and moaned around the omegas dick as it slid down his throat and he could taste the sweet  sweet juice of his  mates pre-pleasure 

The omega trembled on his toes as that was the only thing keeping him stable, as he whimpered slightly ready to shoot his load so fast down his alphas throat  Kageyama pulled away 

Hinata cried out as he was so close to  cumming before the alpha stopped 

“M-Master please” 

“not just yet”

Kageyama stood and removed his belt from his trousers and dropped it to the floor, he undone his button and zip to let his  rock-hard erection have room to breath 

“I still want to play with you”

The alpha walked over to the side and Hinata watched as his mate shuffled around some things before finally grabbing a string of egg bullets. The omegas eyes widened at the sight of the toy and his alpha who looked at him with a mischievous grin 

Kageyama wasted no time in making his way behind Hinata once again and poked at the omegas drenched with slick hole 

“ you're that excited that I won't be needing any lube today” 

The alpha bit his lip as he pushed the first egg bullet in. He felt his mate tense around the toy as it opened up his inner walls, but it didn’t take long for the orange-haired male to relax again, enough for the alpha to continue pushing the other 4 inside the needy twitching area 

“M-Master please... I want... y-you" 

Hinata whimpered as his hips wiggled side to side 

“are you sure about that? I  haven't even turned these on yet and your body is reacting in such a way”

Kageyama held Hinata’s hips tightly to stop him from moving 

“now don’t make me jealous of some toy” 

The alpha almost barked before biting in to the omegas shoulder so hard that his teeth almost pierced through Hinata’s skin. The omegas eyes opened wide along with his mouth in a silent scream and didn’t shut until his mate released himself 

Kageyama licked over the bruise he had placed with his teeth as his natural instinct took over before he stepped back and turned the remote in his hand up to full

“ AH!- UH-HAH-HNNNNNNNN M-MASTER!”

Hinata couldn’t help but scream out as the egg bullets inside him vibrated against his tight walls. His dick twitched and pre-cum began to trickle down his shaft whilst his body tensed in pleasure.  Kageyama turned the toy off and ripped the string of bullets out of his mate 

The alpha growled and threw the toys to the floor 

“fuck! You made me jealous of that thing” 

Kageyama stomped over to the front of his mate and reached up to untie him. As he did so Hinata’s body was already so whacked out that he fell forward and slumped in to his mates arms

The alpha picked him up and carried him over to the bed, as he sat on the  edge, he placed Hinata across his lap and what the omega didn’t see was that  Kageyama had also picked up the paddle 

“Master what are you--”

“you made me jealous of a toy, I must punish you” 

“ugh Master... punish me” 

Hinata began rolling his hips pushing his erection against the alphas lap.  Kageyama growled and slapped the paddle over the omegas arse cheek so hard that Hinata’s head whipped up in shock, but what he couldn’t help but let out was a moan of excitement and pleasure 

Another slap and another one and another one and another one of the leather paddles impact was making Hinata drool in pleasure whilst his eyes watered from the sting 

“I’m sorry  Shouyou , I can’t hold back anymore” 

The alpha spoke as he picked his mate up and threw him on to the bed. The omega yelped in excitement and sort of pain as the marks on his arse and back stung against the silk sheets 

Kageyama walked over to one of the draws and pulled out a 6-inch dildo and ordered Hinata to present himself. The omega did as he was told and got on to all fours with his arse up in the air, slick trickled down his thighs as the whole experience was  everything he ever wanted 

The alpha pushed the tip of the dildo against Hinata’s twitching hole and watched as it began to open up and stretch with each inch of the dildo as he was pushing it further and further inside.  Kageyama knew when he had reached his mates sweet spot as the  omegas thighs would always shake with pleasure before he showed it in his face or with his voice 

“found it, have it?” 

The alpha asked as he began to wiggle and twist the dildo  buried deep inside his mate 

“uh-ah... yes—oh! Oh god... hnngh”

Hinata’s front gave out on him and he was left with his head on the mattress,  arse still in the air as he panted his way through the pleasuring stretch of his insides 

“do you want me?” 

Kageyama asked in his alpha voice making Hinata shudder 

“yes... oh god yes... I want you alpha... Master... please”

“please what?” 

The alpha asked as he shoved the dildo deeper inside his mate 

“ugh! Ah—huh... please fuck me”

“you can do better  than that  Shouyou . Beg me” 

Kageyama ordered as he turned the dildo side to side 

“ha-ah-ha— fu ... ah! Master please! I beg you! Fuck me so good with  your big cock! Make me scream, make me cum like you always do! I need you!” 

The alpha smirked at his  mates whimpers and begs as he pulled the dildo free from the tight hole and chucked it to the floor along with the egg bullets. He climbed up on to the bed and pulled his trousers down along with his boxers and lined himself up at his mates dripping hole 

Hinata was feeling so needy for his mate that he started to back up on to his large member and begged for his Master to hurry up, in which he  fulfilled by slamming his whole 9-inch length fully inside his small mate 

The omega almost screamed out but managed to stop himself by shoving his face in to the pillows

Kageyama growled and gripped a hand full of Hinata’s orange locks to pull his head up and away from the pillows 

“don't muffle your voice, I want to hear you moan, beg and scream my name” 

The alpha continued to hold and pull on Hinata’s hair as he slammed his hips back and forth in a fast-hard pace. The omega cried out so many moans that they almost echoed and filled the room, it was music to the alphas ears as he too filled the room with grunts and growls 

Kageyama yanked hard on the  omegas hair making him sit up and full back on to his alpha. Hinata was already lost to the lust and began bouncing himself up and down on his mates lap feeling his alphas erection smash against his prostate and his knot catch at his rim 

“ugh... M-Master... I’m gonna... I’m--”

Hinata was cut off as  Kageyama threw him forward whilst remaining inside him, his hand still gripping a chunk of the ginger locks 

“me too”

The alpha grunted as he thrust back and forth a few more times before slamming in fully and knotting them together. Hinata’s eyes widened and he whined in pain and pleasure as he felt the stretch of the knot and his mates hot seed fill him up 

“T-Tobio”

Hinata shook as he shot his load over the bed sheets and slumped on to his front,  Kageyama was forced to slump with him as they were tied together until his knot went down 

“f-fuck your amazing Shouyou” 

Kageyama panted against the omegas sweaty back 

Hinata didn’t reply as he was out cold the  moment he reached his climax. The alpha smiled and noticed his knot had gone down, he pulled himself free and made a shaky walk over to the bathtub behind bars 

As the water started  running, he poured in some unscented bubble bath and went to retrieve his mate

An arm under the omegas legs and back was how he picked his mate up so not to startle him awake and stepped in to the bath with him slowly lowering themselves down 

Hinata woke up when he felt the warm water over his marked skin 

“thank you, Tobio that was amazing” 

The omega sat between  Kageyama’s legs and leaned his back against the  alphas chest.  Kageyama smiled and kissed the back of his mates head 

“Happy Birthday, Shouyou” 

**Author's Note:**

> nice a smutty :D
> 
> apprciate it if you have read this one shot to please take a moment extra to leave me a comment :D
> 
> also, if anyone is interested in commissioning me, check me out on twitter @HaikyuuTrash11
> 
> <3


End file.
